Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
by QueenJay13
Summary: Human a.u I really dont know what to write in this space so here are some elements; Cats, Headges, cats, cats and more cats. What did you expect with a story that has a Greek serously people and as always the title is up for discussoin


**A/N So I got this idea when i was rewatching Hetalia:World Series with my kid brother just a little fun side note and i dont know why i chose to write this how i did i just did dont question it also Greece/Heracles is like a crazy cat person like my future self just kidding! But serously cats =^.^= **

I got up and answered the door, I open to find my friend Heracles.

"Hello, Heracles." I greet.  
"Hello Kiku. Will you help look for my cat?" He said.  
"Of course I will. Did General Kat get out again?" I ask, General Kat is always wondering around, but I don't mind looking for him it's a good excuse to hang out with the carefree Greek.  
"No, it was Marshmallow Puff Puff." The names he gives his cats are very interesting. But Heracles is a very interesting man.  
"Okay let me get my coat." I say and quickly retrieve my jacket. We started down Oak street.  
"Marshmallow Puff Puff is the fluffy white one right?" I ask scanning the side of the street.  
"Yes, Marshmallow Puff Puff is the white fluffy one with the maroon collar and a star shaped tag." He said looking on the opposite side.  
"Hey! Kiku!" Sadiq said waving and coming towards my.  
"Oh hello Sadiq." I said as he flung his arm around my shoulder causally. I usually don't like human contact, but I'm so used to this part of Sadiq's behavior so it's not a big deal.  
"So what are you up to?" He asked.  
"I'm helping Hera find his cat Marshmallow Puff Puff. Would you like to join us?" I asked polietly. Sadiq glanced past me and saw Heracles, which is surprising because I'm shorter then both Sadiq and Heracles.  
"Hello fetta breath!" He said.  
"Hello Sadiq." Heracles never tried to call Sadiq a mean name because he thought it would irratate him more.  
"So you lost your cat! It probably snuck out while you were taking your brat nap!" He spat.  
"Whatever old man." Heracles said calmly. We walked down the street till we came to a fork.  
"Maybe we could find the cat if we split up." I said thoughtfully.  
"Good idea Kiku. You and me will go left and Sadiq will go right." Heracles said.  
"Hey! Why does Kiku get to go with you if anything he should go with me!" Sadiq said quite loudly.  
"Because he's my friend."  
"He can have more than one friend! And how do you that he doesn't like me better!" I slightly blush, because Sadiq is making this such a big deal.  
"Because I'm his favorite." Heracles retorted.  
"Guys! Please stop fighting. It's not helping us find Marshmallow Puff Puff, plus I think the only one who could say who I like best would be me!" I said hoping to break up the fighting so we could find the cat.  
"So Kiku who do you like better?" They say in unison.  
"Um er well I um er. Both, you both are my favorite." I said recovering from the sudden question."let's go to the right." I said. Sadiq once again three his arm around my shoulder but more protective then friendly. Heracles kept sending death glares at Sadiq, as we moved along the streets.  
"Waddya looking at brat?" Sadiq said catching Heracles.  
"Your incredibly horrid excuse for a face." Heracles said calmly slightly turning a light pink being called out.  
"Well quit it brat!" He snapped and pulled me closer to him.  
"You know Kiku doesn't like physical contact right?"  
"Well if he didn't Like It he would tell me." This happens everytime they're in a a fifty mile radius, but this tension is different from before. I saw a fluff speed down the road.  
"Marshmallow Puff Puff!" I yelled pointing and we all started running after the Kitty. It went through a tall headge.  
"Nooo! Marshmallow!" Heracles shouted uncharacteristicly dropped to gis knees on the sidewalk and tears swelled behind his eyes.  
"It's okay Hera we'll find Marshmallow Puff Puff." I said looking at the headge. Suddenly Sadiq jumped up and started climbing up.  
"Sadiq what are you doing" I asked  
"Stay with Heracles! Im going to get the brat his cat!" He said jumping over the headge. Heracles started brusting into tears. I sat next to him on the side walk and he buried his face in my chest.  
"Marshmallow...Sadiq...Puff Puff" he said in between sobs. After a half hour or so he started to calm down a little.  
"Hey, brat stop crying I got you cat." Sadiq appeared with a cat in his hand. Heracles peeled his face from my shirt and tackled him into a hug making Marshmallow Puff Puff jumped out of Sadiq"s arms luckily I caught the cat.  
"Just kiss him already!" I yelled uncharacteristicly yelled without thinking. Sadiq shot me a death glare before Heracles gave him a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes.  
"Let's get Marshmallow Puff Puff home." I said as we walked back. Instead of putting his arm round my shoulder he put it round Hercules. I'm glad that from now on they can get along now, but I do own Elizabeta ten bucks now.

**A/N So Kiku was very out of character near the end but i like it soo yea what i like the most about this story is the perspective i think its like a match maker cute thing anyway O.o hahaha I got the name General Cat from another fiction I cant remeber sorry I cant give the proper credit and Marshmallow Puff Puff is just something silly and I liked the name of it although it is kinda long as hell**


End file.
